Love is More than Synchronizing with a Mystes
by Gazing on the Arabesque
Summary: Hecate randomly asks Yuji if she can rejoin his school. Who knew the Master Throne could fall in love? Even worse, who knew the guy she happened to fall in love with was Keisaku Satou, one of the biggest jerks in Guze? HecatexSatou
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something random that popped into my head. Hecate wishes to pursue a romantic relationship with a human she met as Konoe Fumina, and that human is… Keisaku Satou!! ENJOY!!**

XX

Yuji walked down the street. Where in the world was Shana?! After school, she left with Yoshida and Ogata, but she never came back for evening practice. Of course, this meant that he should expect a beating from Wilhemina, but that didn't come either. So he went for a walk that evening, bored out of his mind… that is, until he was grabbed by his collar and pinned to a wall. He stared in horror at his kidnapper: a certain blue-haired Tomogara we all know and love: Hecate. "Y-You!" was all he managed to say. Hecate's face was expressionless.

"Yes, me," she replied monotonously. Right about now, Yuji started wondering where exactly Shana, Wilhemina, or even Margery could be as he mentally prepared himself to cast a Fuzetsu.

"Wh-What do you want?!"

"I want…"

"Do you want to synchronize with me?!"

"That's not exactly what I had in mind… that is, if _you_ wanted to synchronize with _me_, then—"

"You're here for the Reiji Maigo, aren't you?!"

"No."

"Then what do you want with me?!"

"I want…" Wait… was Hecate actually _blushing_? "I want… to know… IwanttoknowifKeisakuSatouhasagirlfriend." She clasped her hands over her mouth as she blushed a deeper shade of red. Awkward silence.

"What?" Hecate glared at him, sending a shiver down his spine.

"It's a simple question! Answer me!" Now she was starting to sound like Shana.

"I… I didn't hear you! What was the question?!" Hecate sighed and lowered her voice.

"I… well… Does Keisaku Satou have a girlfriend?" Yuji stared at the Master Throne in shock and disbelief.

"…What…?" Hecate glared at him again.

"Are you deaf?!" Yup. _Definitely_ turning into Shana.

"No! I heard you!"

"Then what is it?! Does he have a girlfriend or not?!"

"No! He doesn't! Why the hell do you care?!"

"Because… as Konoe Fumina…" Hecate began playing with her fingers. "I experienced… some weird and wonderful… emotions… and Ogata-chan said this was called 'love' and she felt this around Eita Tanaka, and—"

"Since when do you remember the names of people in our—_my_ class?!" Hecate released a long sigh.

"As I was just saying, as Konoe Fumina, I experienced some weird and wonderful emotions. This 'love' was not the only one. Ogata-chan called me her 'friend' and that somehow made me feel warm and fuzzy inside… like when Bel Peol complements me or Sydonay—"

"Don't want to know."

"And since I am Ogata-chan's 'friend,' I care about what goes on in her life, and she 'loves' Eita Tanaka." Another awkward silence. Yuji was the one to break it.

"So you're not here to synchronize with me or for the Reiji Maigo."

"No! How many times do I have to say that?! Ugh, Yoshida Kazumi was right, you _are_ oblivious!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind!" Hecate sighed again. "So… I want to come back to your class…"

"To be with Satou." She blushed.

"Yes."

"No way in Guze is that happening." Hecate stomped her foot on the ground in a very un-Hecate manner.

"Why not?! I can blend in with humans just fine!"

"Shana's going to rip your head off… then mine for agreeing to this."

"I don't care what Shana-chan does to me! All's fair in love and war!" Yuji cocked an eyebrow.

"Shana-_chan_?"

"She's Hirai Yukari, but everyone calls her Shana, so why can't I be Konoe Fumina and have everyone call me Hecate?!"

"It… it's different!"

"A flame haze can disguise herself as a human but a Tomogara can't?!"

"No, a Tomogara can't!"

"Sorath and Tiriel did. Sydonay told me." Yuji smacked his forehead, wondering why he was even having this conversation in the first place.

"That was completely out of line. They dressed all weird and were French kissing _in public_."

"What's a French kiss?"

"You'd be better off asking Bel Peol."

"Why can't you tell me? Besides, Sydonay will just yell at Bel Peol for corrupting me." Yuji turned a bright shade of scarlet and scratched the back of his head.

"Let's just say you'd be better off asking a girl."

"Anyway, can I _please_ rejoin your school?"

"No." Hecate then did the most un-Hecate thing imaginable. She pulled out the puppy eyes. And pouted. If there was anything she learned from being human, it was that guys always fall for the puppy eyes.

"_Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaase_ Sakai-kun?" Adding the "-kun" to his name was a bonus. Yuji sighed. How could he resist?

"Ok, _fine_." She smiled, almost like she was Konoe Fumina instead of Master Throne Hecate. "But _only_ if you _swear_ you won't steal a _single_ existence."

"Ok."

"And you won't go after my Reiji Maigo."

"Fine."

"And you won't disrupt the balance."

"Ok!" Hecate must really like Satou if she was agreeing to all his terms.

"Shana's going to kill me for this, but… what the heck. It's all for Satou, right?"

"Yup!" Her face suddenly fell. "Sydonay and Bel Peol… I told them how I felt, but…" A familiar look fell upon her face. It was a look Yuji knew all too well: it was the look all girls got before they cried. "They don't understand… they think this will interfere with Bal Masque… They said they're going to live with me when I join your school…"

"So? Wilhemina lives with Shana, so… if they live with you, then say you live with your Uncle Sydonay and Aunt Bel Peol."

"Thank you Sakai-kun!" Hecate threw her arms around him in a very un-Hecate manner. "I promise I won't go after your Reiji Maigo! I promise I won't harm a living soul!" Yuji stuck out his pinky.

"Pinky promise?" Hecate stuck out her pinky as well and frowned at it in confusion.

"'Pinky promise'? What's that?"

"If you pinky promise something, you can never go back on your word."

"Ok." She awkwardly wrapped her pinky around Yuji's. "I pinky promise I won't go back on any of your terms and I won't harm a living soul."

--

"Ok women!" Ogata addressed Shana and Yoshida. "I called you two here for a reason." Shana looked bored, and Yoshida looked worried. "Our men lack maturity and commitment!" Awkward silence. Yoshida shakily raised her hand.

"Ogata-chan, Ike-kun is very committed to me." Yoshida mumbled shyly and awkwardly.

"Yes, but he lacks maturity. And Shana-chan, Sakai-kun's mature, but he lacks commitment."

"Yeah…" Yoshida agreed. "Remember when he kept hanging around Konoe-san?"

"Who's Konoe-san?" Ogata asked.

"An old… _acquaintance_ of ours," Shana replied.

"Anyway, back on topic!" Ogata continued. "You both are lucky because your men have one, but lack the other. _Mine lacks both!!_" Even Shana was surprised at her sudden outburst. "Tanaka is the most immature person on the _planet_—"

"And in the crimson world," Yoshida whispered to Shana.

"And _he still hangs around that drunk old hag Margery Daw!!_" No comment. Shana was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Ogata—"

"I _know_ Margery-san said she was just staying at Satou's place until she found a place to stay for herself, but that was _last year_! _One year_ and she _still_ hasn't found a place to stay! And that's because she does nothing but sit on her lazy ass and drink booze all day!"

"But Ogata-chan," Yoshida objected, "Margery-san _is _just staying at Satou's house and Tanaka sees her as an older sister, nothing more."

"No objection to her laziness and her booze addiction, though," Shana added.

"But… still!" Ogata yelled, more to herself than anyone else. "She makes me so jealous!"

"Jealousy is never a good emotion to have," Shana told her.

"It's one of the seven deadly sins," Yoshida added.

"Oh look who's talking!" Ogata shot back. "You two fought for two whole semesters over Sakai! Kazumi, wouldn't you make bentos for him every day? And Shana-chan, you came up with all those weird names for him… like 'Mystes'." Yoshida silently gasped. "I guess that's supposed to mean he's something special to you, cause Mystes sounds like mystic, right?" Both Yoshida and Shana were speechless at Ogata's odd logic. "But Tanaka and Satou call him that too… are they gay… with _Sakai?!_"

"No!" Yoshida and Shana simultaneously shouted.

"And Sakai always calls you a 'Flame Haze,' Shana-chan," Ogata continued. "But Tanaka, Satou, and even Kazumi call you that too, so that's probably because you have a lousy temper." Both Shana and Yoshida were still speechless. "That's right, be amazed at my logic!"

XX

**That first chapter dragged out for a lot longer than I expected… So, just to clear things up, Shana, Wilhemina, and Margery have NO idea about the deal Yuji made with Hecate. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining; the birds were singing, and WHY WAS HECATE IN SHANA'S CLASS?!?! The Master Throne stood at the front with the teacher, carefully avoiding the stern gaze of Shana and the shocked gaze of Kazumi and Tanaka while trying to avoid looking directly at Yuji and Satou. "This is Konoe Fumina," the teacher told the class. "She has recently moved here with her aunt and uncle from out of town." Shana steadily stood up. Then…

"Fuzetsu!" Time froze as the world turned crimson. Unsurprisingly, Hecate, Shana, Kazumi, Satou, Tanaka, and Yuji were unaffected. "What are you doing here?!" Hecate shrugged.

"Shana, maybe you should—" Yuji started, but he was immediately cut off.

"No, I would like to know why you're here," Satou spoke up.

"Well, Sakai-kun said I could—"

"Sakai-_kun_?" Yoshida gasped.

"YUJI WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?!" Shana screeched.

"And, right about now, Alastor would be yelling at him," Satou mused.

"Alastor's not here," Kazumi replied. "Shana-chan left him at home because she didn't feel the need to carry him everywhere."

"Kazumi!!" Shana screamed. Satou and Tanaka exchanged a suspicious glance.

"It's because of Sakai, right?" Tanaka asked.

"What?!"

"You don't want Alastor looking when you make out with him," Satou continued, oddly satisfied with teasing a flame haze. "Because he'll only tell Carmel-san and she'll beat him to a bloody pulp."

"It appears all of you have forgotten my existence," Hecate said in her usual monotone.

"Why are you here, Hecate-chan?" Kazumi asked.

"I'm in love—"

"With Ike!" Yuji answered for her. The color drained from Yoshida's face.

"What?" she whispered.

"Yeah, as Konoe Fumina, she met Ike, and she fell in love with him, so that's why she's here, and—"

"I don't buy it!" Shana shouted stubbornly. "She's here for the Reigi Maigo! And her 'aunt and uncle' are Sydonay and Bel Peol!"

"True, but I made a deal with Sakai-kun," Hecate explained. "In exchange for allowing me to join his class and be with Kei—Ike, Bal Masque will not harm a living soul or existence, nor will we do anything to try and steal the Reigi Maigo."

"I still don't like this…" Yoshida mumbled.

"Yuji, you complete utter _moron_," Shana muttered. She stood back at her desk and released the seal. The teacher looked at her expectantly.

"Yes, Hirai?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied curtly. "Welcome to Misaki City, _Konoe-san_." The teacher rubbed his chin.

"Hm… the previous teachers said Hirai was a difficult girl, but she seems really sweet. I guess they were just exaggerating…" Shana smirked as she sat down. As Kazumi said, first impressions were always important. "Anyway, I hope you will all help Konoe-san feel welcome. Uh, Konoe-san, there's an open desk next to Satou." He pointed at a particular desk. A faint blush appeared across Hecate's face as she nodded and rushed over.

"I have to sit next to her?" Satou whispered to Tanaka. "This is so not fair." Meanwhile, Ogata passed a note to Kazumi. _Is the new girl Konoe your friend Konoe you were talking about earlier?_ it read. Kazumi passed the note to Shana, but as she was reading it…

"Hirai!" the teacher snapped. "I have a strong policy about passing notes in this class. Hand it over." Shana flushed crimson, stomped her feet to the teacher, and thrust the note in his face. The teacher's expression softened as he read it. "Oh, so you are well acquainted with Konoe-san. So for now, you and Yoshida are in charge of taking care of Konoe-san." Kazumi stood up.

"But Sensei," she objected. "Ogata-chan gave me the note, and I was just passing it to Shana-chan."

"Then Ogata can join you two _in detention_." Ogata and Shana both glared at Kazumi.

--

"What's detention?" Hecate asked Yuji.

"It's what happens when you get in trouble," he replied, taking a bite out of Shana's melon bread.

"What's that?" Hecate pointed to the round loaf of bread.

"Melon bread. Want some?" Hecate broke off a piece and placed it in her mouth.

"Mmmmm… it's sweet."

"Master Throne Hecate, I will _not_ have you buy all the melon bread in Misaki City just because you liked the one _I _made for Yuji!" Shana yelled.

"Shana-chan, I think you're being overly possessive," Ogata said in between bites. "Kazumi, Shana-chan, you never answered my question. Is this the Konoe-san you were talking about earlier? Your friend?"

"I never said friend, I said _acquaintance_," Shana replied. "And yes, this is the one, but she prefers to be called Hecate." A hint of a smile played across Hecate's lips.

"I wonder what he's going to make us do…" Kazumi mused.

"Stack books, clap chalk board erasers together," Ogata suggested.

"Run laps around the track," Shana continued. "Stuff like that. Who knew he was so touchy about passing notes in class?"

"Who knew the Burning-haired Blazing-eyed Hunter was so possessive about the Mystes?" Hecate asked, a slightly sarcastic edge in her voice.

"Shut up, shut up, shut UP!" Shana screamed.

"Hey, it's Friday tomorrow!" Ogata pointed out.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Satou mumbled, earning a glare from Ogata and a nudge from Tanaka in the process.

"Why don't we all go to Supersize Haven tomorrow after school?" Ogata suggested.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Ike added. "You should come too, Hecate-chan." Hecate smiled and nodded. Yuji leaned in towards Shana.

"But what about training?" he whispered.

"We'll skip tomorrow," she replied.

"But you already bailed yesterday!"

"So?"

"What were you doing yesterday anyway? Wilhemina didn't even show up!" Shana slightly raised her voice.

"If you must know, Kazumi and I went to Ogata-chan's house after school."

"Are you going to train with me today?" Shana shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You're getting really lazy about this, you know." Shana took a bite out of her melon bread.

"So? It's not like Bal Masque is going to attack any time soon. And if a Tomogara shows up, you know how to handle them." Yuji's mouth formed a hard line.

"Fine."

XX

**Haha I have some nice ideas for this one. I was thinking of throwing Merihim into the mix (Yuji flipping out because he's such a strong Tomogara included), but then again, I might not do this, sooooo tell me what you think. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. The third chapter of this fic is up. Enjoy!**

XX

Hecate walked down to the kitchen of the rented apartment she, Sydonay, and Bel Peol were sharing. Apparently, Bel Peol left early in the morning to do this new-fangled thing she called "shopping," so it was just her and Sydonay… so why did she hear two different voices? Even worse, why was one of those two voices_ female_?! "Sydonay…?" she called out meekly, not entirely sure she wanted to know what was going on. Standing near the sink was Sydonay making out with a woman with long golden hair: the Interpreter of Condolence, Margery Daw. Hecate's face turned bright red and she did the first thing she could think of. She screamed, "OH MY ALASTOR, MY EYES!!" Sydonay and Margery looked up for a brief minute, only to see Hecate run out the door.

At school…

Hecate sat at her desk in a fetal position. She saw Shana enter the classroom with Kazumi and Yuji, munching a loaf of melon bread. She shot out of her seat and ran up to the trio. "If you saw someone close to you eat the face of the last person you expected to see in your apartment, what would you do?" she asked quickly. Kazumi and Shana looked at each other, then up at Yuji.

"When you say 'eat the face,'" Kazumi started. "Do you mean literally, or do you mean—"

"I SAW SYDONAY KISSING THE INTERPRETER OF CONDOLENCE THIS MORNING!!"

"WHAT?!" Shana, Yuji, and Kazumi simultaneously screamed. Satou and Tanaka entered the classroom with Ogata.

"I wonder where Ane-san went this morning," Tanaka was telling Satou. "She said she had some business to take care of and she just left."

"Restocking the cabinets with booze, maybe?" Satou suggested.

"Hey, why do you care so much anyway?!" Ogata asked Tanaka, her face quite red.

"I just do, Oga-chan." Ogata honestly looked like she was about to pass out. Shana ran up to Ogata, linked arms with her, and dragged her to Kazumi and Hecate.

"You don't have to worry about Margery anymore," she told her.

"Really?" Ogata gasped.

"She has a boyfriend. Tell her Hecate."

"What's this about Margery having a boyfriend?" Satou asked.

"No one asked you to join conversation, Satou," Shana said coldly.

"No one said I couldn't. So what's going on with Margery?"

"I saw her kissing Sydonay this morning!" Hecate whispered. She couldn't tell whether she was blushing because she was talking to Satou or because she was mad at Sydonay. The color completely drained from Satou's face.

"What?" was all he managed to say. Tanaka walked over to the group.

"Poor Ane-san…" he mused. "I hope she's ok…" Satou elbowed Tanaka in the ribs.

"Hey Tanaka, listen to this," he said. "It appears that the Interpreter of Condolence, Margery Daw, was making out with Metamorphosis, Sydonay this morning."

"WHAT?!" Satou smirked and nodded. "H-How do you know?!" Satou put his arm around Hecate and pulled her close to him, causing her to blush.

"It appears that Master Throne Hecate is a valuable source of information," he smoothly replied. Yuji covered his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"What's with you?" Ike asked him as he entered the classroom.

"Ike!" Yuji gasped. Ike glanced over at Satou. His arm was still around Hecate.

"And since when are Konoe-san and Satou an item?"

"Um…" Yuji had no response to this. Good thing the teacher saved him from this awkward conversation.

After school…

Yuji, Shana, Kazumi, Ogata, Satou, Tanaka, Ike, and Hecate all walked down to Supersize Haven, as planned the day before. "So, Konoe-san," Ike started, trying to initiate conversation. "How long have you and Satou been together?" Shana giggled, earning a nudge from both Kazumi and Yuji.

"What are you talking about, Ike?" Satou asked.

"I saw you with your arm around her this morning. I heard from Yoshida-san that she and Shana-chan were already well acquainted with Konoe-san—"

"Hecate," the Master Throne corrected.

"Pardon?"

"Can you please call me Hecate?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"Um…" Shana sighed exasperatedly.

"You know," she told him. "It's like my name. I don't like being called Hirai Yukari, so you all call me Shana. It's just the same with Ma—Hecate." Ike raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Oh, I see. So when did you two—"

"I was just trying to make a point!" Satou shouted, his face flushed crimson. "Just because you put your arm around a girl doesn't mean you're—"

"If you don't like her, then why do you care so much?" Shana asked. "I've seen you put your arm around Ogata. You never overreacted like this when Tanaka confronted you about it." Satou's face turned red.

"Hn," was all he said. Shana smirked as the group reached Supersize Haven.

"Shana-chan, Kazumi," Ogata started. "Do you want to split one sundae?"

"Shana-chan will probably finish it in one bite," Kazumi replied. Shana's face turned bright red as Yuji tried to stifle laughter.

"NO I'M NOT A FATTY!!" Silence.

"No one said you were, Shana," Yuji said, patting her on the head, causing her to blush a deeper shade of crimson.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!"

"Sakai!" Satou yelled, pointing at him with his finger. "I challenge you!" Ike sighed.

"Again?" he asked. "You challenged him before, and you tied! Isn't that enough?"

"Hey, why don't you split with Hecate?" Yuji suggested absentmindedly. "She's not splitting with anyone yet."

"NO, DAMN IT!" Satou yelled, his face flushing. Ike coughed into his arm.

"…denial…" Ike mumbled in between fake coughs.

"SHUT UP!" In the end, the group split up between boys and girls and got two separate tables. All was going fine until…

"Isn't that Margery-san?" Kazumi asked, pointing to a woman sitting at a table on the opposite side of the restaurant. Ogata and Hecate didn't hesitate to look. Sure enough, the Interpreter of Condolence was there, but she wasn't alone… no, her partner wasn't Marcocius, it was Sydonay.

"Yes!" Ogata cheered. "She does have a boyfriend!" She sat up on her seat on her knees and tapped Tanaka's head on the opposite side. "Tanaka! Look!" She pointed to Margery, who was sharing an ice cream sundae with Sydonay.

"No way!" Satou gasped. "Hecate was right!" Hecate slumped down in her seat, feeling awkward.

"Sydonay…" she mumbled. "Why didn't he tell me or Bel Peol?" Unluckily for her, Satou heard her.

"Because the two of you will beat the crap out of him if and when you find out," he replied flatly. He stared at Hecate's blank expression for a few minutes. "Don't look at me like that! It's true!" He smirked. "You should have seen your face this morning. You looked like you were going to pass out." Hecate blushed.

XX

**Yay, another chapter down. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't updated in a while. A bit of advice, DON'T TAKE ON THREE ONGOING FICS AT THE SAME TIME!!!**** By the way, if anyone has trouble with history, there's a fun little SnS analogy in this chapter. Enjoy!**

XX

The phone rang, and Sydonay rushed to answer it. He picked it up, and Hecate's stomach twisted sickeningly. "Ah, my lovable goblet, Margery Daw," he cooed into the phone. His face suddenly turned red. "Oh, to whom did you wish to speak?" Pause. "Yes, she's right here." He covered the bottom end of the phone. "Some Keisaku Satou wants to speak to you, Hecate." Hecate blushed a shade of bright crimson and nodded, taking the phone from Sydonay.

"H-Hello?" she stuttered.

"Hi…" Satou greeted curtly.

"Hi, Satou-kun!" Pause.

"Right. Anyway, you're insanely old, right?"

"Um… what?" She heard Satou sigh on the other line.

"I'm failing history. Ike has officially given up on me, and Sakai, Shana, and Yoshida all 'suggested' that I ask you. So… can you tutor me or something?"

"Um… sure!" Hecate's face was red as a tomato. "Did you want to do this at my place, or your place, or—"

"How about the library after school tomorrow?"

"Sounds good!"

"Thanks Hecate. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're a lifesaver! See you tomorrow!"

"B-Bye Satou-kun." After she hung up, Hecate uncharacteristically smiled. If this is how human emotion felt, it sure felt good. And she owed it all to the faux vessel, Konoe Fumina.

_The next day…_

"Satou," Ike said in between bites during lunch, "didn't you want me to tutor you in history or something?"

"That's not necessary," Satou replied. "Hecate's tutoring me." Ike's eyes widened.

"Hecate?" Satou smirked as he put his arm around Hecate and pulled her close to him, causing her face to turn red as a tomato.

"Yup. She's a _natural_ when it comes to history." Ike cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Um…" Hecate mumbled. "Yeah… I really like history… so… yeah…" Ike's eyes narrowed into slits.

"So _you're_ tutoring Satou." Hecate smiled sheepishly and nodded. "This means war." Hecate gulped, and Yuji laughed nervously.

"You don't really mean that, do you Ike?" he asked. Ike glared at Hecate, causing her to shudder.

"Yes I do," he replied dangerously.

"Ike-kun, you aren't jealous, are you?" Kazumi asked.

"Jealous of Hecate, of all people?" Shana added, smirking. "How embarrassing." Her eyes flickered towards Hecate. "Jealousy is never a good emotion to have. Right Kazumi?"

"Right!" Ogata burst out laughing, but she turned it into a coughing fit when Shana stomped on her foot.

_After school…_

"The Magna Carta," Hecate started, hoping Satou would finish her sentence.

"Gave people their rights or something like that," Satou finished. Hecate slammed the history textbook down on the table.

"No! That's wrong!" She groaned in exasperation and dropped her head down into the book. "The Magna Carta is the document that limited the king's power!" They sat in silence for a few minutes as Hecate tried to figure out a way to explain this to him. "Magna Carta… MC… You know that MC stands for Master of Ceremonies, right?"

"Right…"

"Well… I'm _Master_ Throne Hecate, but there's no possible way I can work alone, because I'd be dead a hundred times over without Sydonay and Bel Peol." Satou threw her a puzzled look, and she tried a different example. "Ok. Here's a different example. Let's pretend Alastor is the king and Shana-chan is the Parliament. Shana-chan cut Alastor's power because he can only function through her. Likewise, the only way Shana-chan can function is through Alastor."

"Oh! I get it now!" Hecate smiled, already coming up with different examples.

_In some random store…_

Ike glared at the screen in front of him. His glasses slipped down his nose, but he didn't bother to push them back up. He was too absorbed in his game. Suddenly, his little sprite thing died, and he reached into his pocket, only to find out that it was empty. He stood up, but just as he did so, someone grabbed his shoulder. He whirled around, only to see a strangely beautiful woman with one golden eye, an eye patch where her other eye should be, one large eye on her forehead, and long violet hair. For some odd reason, she made Ike's eye twitch. "Excuse me, little human boy," she said softly, her voice velvety smooth. "I hear there's something in this store called 'music'. Can you direct me to its location?" Ike pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Well…" he started, not exactly sure what he was supposed to say. "Did you want that in a CD?"

"CD?" she repeated.

"Compact disk." The strange woman nodded slowly. "It's—" Just that moment, a bell chimed as the door to the store opened, and Yuji entered. Ike waved, and the woman glared at him. Yuji waved back at them.

"Hi Ike!" he greeted. "I thought you had cram school or something!"

"Canceled," Ike replied smoothly, smirking.

"I see you've met Hecate's Aunt Bel Peol." Yuji leaned in closer to Ike and whispered, "She's from out of town, so don't mind her." Unfortunately for him, Bel Peol heard him, and she lifted him by his shirt and throttled him.

"What did you say, Mystes?!?!" she screeched, causing several other customers to stare.

"Um…" Yuji mumbled.

"This is all new to me, ok?!" Then…

"Miss… Bel Peol, is it?" a man asked from behind her, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Yes, what do you want?" she asked rudely. A wide grin spread across the man's face.

"I'm afraid we have to ask you to leave," he said pleasantly. Bel Peol's eyes narrowed into slits.

"What?"

"You're causing quite a ruckus, and you're scaring all our customers." Bel Peol glared at the puny man, and he laughed nervously.

_Later that day…_

"Hi, Bel Peol!" Sydonay greeted her as soon as she entered the apartment.

"Hi," she replied stiffly, her face still twisted into a glare.

"So," came Hecate's monotone from the couch. "What's this about you beating the crap out of the manager of the media store?"

"Um…"

XX

**I'm thinking of adding random segments like the one about Bel Peol beating up the manager at the end of each chapter. Anyway, HELP ME!! I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!! So give me some ideas in your review!**


End file.
